


Do you like cheese?

by Kathaka9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Awkwardness, Cheese, Geez, I Tried, Just marinette why, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Marinette-centric, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Why are they this way, just tell him marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathaka9/pseuds/Kathaka9
Summary: “So.... do you like cheese?” She asked as the words tumbled out of her mouth. She mentally facepalmed. Why did she ask that? He stared at her baffled. It took all of her willpower to not run away in embarrassment. Stupid.





	Do you like cheese?

She didn’t know how to feel. She’d thought that he was way out of her league and yet he was here, talking to HER. She blamed her friends. It was their fault. They were the ones that organised this. The traitors. She loved and hated them for this. Okay, keep calm she told herself as she tried not to express to him that she was about to spontaneously combust. Keep it cool Marinette, she told herself.

 

Okay, you got this Marinette. You are a strong independent woman. You can talk to him. Just open your mouth and say something, anything. He began to stare at her in confusion. She felt like a lab animal being studied under his beautiful green-eyed gaze, ahhhhh. No Marinette! Now is not the time to drool over his beautiful, gorgeous green eyes- nope! Not the time.

 

“So.... do you like cheese?” She asked as the words tumbled out of her mouth. She mentally facepalmed. Why did she ask that? He stared at her baffled. It took all of her willpower to not run away in embarrassment. Stupid.

 

“Yeah, I guess I do. Do you like cheese,” he answered back awkwardly. She was glad that he ignored her awkwardness. She found herself becoming lost in thought as she gazed into his eyes. God, he was so cute, with his dumb smile and his angelic eyes, she thought. How could she not fall in love?

 

“Yeah,” she said as she trailed off nervously. They fell into an awkward silence. The only sounds she could hear were the tweeting of birds and the whistling of the wind in their hair, his alluring blonde hair- Stop! She tried to rid herself of the nerves that were threatening to eat her from inside out. She looked at him. At his perfectly styled hair, his frustratingly radiant eyes, his- no. Not helping. All she could think about was what would happen if she just blurted out how she felt. 

 

She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. It was like having a bee buzzing around inside her. It threatened to burst through her skin. Why did she have to love him, she thought to herself as she tried to calm her pulse. Her pulse was flying out of control and was probably about the same speed as an unfit runner's. 

 

Why? Why did she have to feel this way. Why was she such a nervous wreck around him. Why couldn’t she just say three words to him? The only three words that needed to be said. Why couldn’t she just tell him that she loved him? Why!?

 

Of course, she knew the answer to all of this. It was because she did love him. Love was what caused her to be such a mess of nerves when he was so much as in the same room as her. Love was what made her barely able to speak a word without stuttering around him. She’d known him what? A year now? This was the closest she’d ever gotten to having a normal conversation with him and it was about cheese of all things. Cheese! 

 

She wished she had her friends with her to play interference. She probably looked like a crazed fan whenever she was in his presence. She knew it was true and that just made it that much worse. She wanted to be his friend  (his girlfriend). She just wanted to be with him. Was that so much to ask? 

 

Okay, Marinette, don’t think about that right now. Focus. You can say three words.... Just say it... Three words. That’s all. Just three words. You can do it. Open your mouth and say it. You can do it, you can say it. It’s only three words.... Just say it!

 

She couldn’t say it. Telling someone you love them isn’t as easy as saying three words. It isn’t as simple as just out and saying it. At least that’s what she told herself. Plan b, don’t tell him. Just wait for him to tell you that he loves you. 

 

Oh, who was she kidding there’s no way a boy like him would like plain old Marinette. Okay, don’t do that. Just say something. Anything! She thought back to her friend's advice. Cheesy pickup lines? How about no. Just be herself? She was already doing that. God her friends were useless. 

 

He was staring at her. At her! She almost burst into flames in her excitement, and it took everything she had not to squeal with joy. Wait.... he looked worried. Oh, right, she wasn’t talking. Had he been talking? No. She would’ve heard the sickeningly sweet sound of his voice, right? Had she been voicing her thoughts? She was almost certain they’d been internal.

 

Say something Marinette, say anything, she told herself. “You look like a bagel,” she frantically said before she covered her mouth flabbergasted. Had she really just called him a bagel? Say anything? But not that. Anything but that. She hadn’t meant to say bagel. She’d meant angel, but of course, that hadn’t been what had toppled from her lips. What if he thought she was crazy because of her mix up? What if he found it weird to be compared to a bagel, but really who wouldn’t find it weird. Before he could respond she got up and ran. She didn’t even stutter out a goodbye. She was too mortified by her mistake to speak. Her cheeks blushed bright red as she ran. She didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Then Nino and Alya who were watching from the bushes proceeded to scream at how oblivious their friends are.
> 
> I actually wrote this for an English assessment (got full marks on it too :) ) and now I can finally post it :) It was actually my first proper attempt at writing a funny love sorta story (it's not really a love story) because personally I find writing comedy rather difficult and love stories aren't exactly my forte so it would be great for you all to tell me what you thought of it :) thanks for reading and please do tell me what you think and kudos and stuff. Bye :)


End file.
